Eito Fuma
"I've witnessed the rise of Konohagakure and it is my obligation to ensure its security at any cost." Background Information Eito is a shinobi who hails from the Fūma clan and possibly the reason it has come to be recognised amongst the multitude of powerful clans that inhabit Konohagakure. From a young age, Eito proved both untalented and ineffective in the battlefield and thus aspired to become the next Hokage from childhood. Striving to be the best amongst his peers, through hard work and determination he had graduated early, at the age of 10, proving those who doubted him that despite his heritage, he was destined to be a formidable shinobi. Though the times grew arduous as discrimination still lingered, the more famous clans went on to reap the fame of their ancestry whilst Eito was hated by most, often seen as a threat, jealous rivals would beat the child. Yet despite the conflicts he had faced, he continued to impress even the first Hokage whilst climbing through the ranks rather rapidly, proving not only to the villagers but to his fellow shinobi that was a capable man of who wielded a frightening potential. It seemed that his feats had yet have ended throughout his time as a Genin, with a remarkable record of completed missions, all recorded to have been successful, later entering the Chuunin exams at a young age, the boy became a Chuunin at the age of 12, surprising all those who doubted him. His talents were commended by the Hokage who would honour him with the title of Jounin by the mere age of 14, then recruited by the Anbu a year later as his impressive mission record was something Konohagakure couldn't deny to be undoubtedly fascinating. Having spent another 5 years as a member of the Anbu, it was then the Hokage approached the man, offering not only a position to serve him directly but a proposition for a necessary organisation. Upon acceptance, Eito and the first Hokage came to bring about the Organisaton known as Root, the subgroup to the Anbu but different in specific ways, from their execution of missions to the operations they would partake in. Root's priority is discretion and secrecy so little is known about them other than that they are a force to be reckoned with. As the first Hokage stepped down from his position 15 years ago, Eito was offered to serve the new Hokage, Ikeru Senju in commemoration and commendation of his services. Accepting the honour, Eito has now served the new Hokage relaying orders to the Anbu on his behalf as well as leading Root's operations for the benefit of Konohagakure. Eito's sole purpose now, rather than seek the title of Hokage is to act as Konohagakure's shadow and prioritise both its security and its prosperity, showing absolutely no mercy to those of whom would seek to harm Konohagakure. Currently, Ikeru is accepted not only as a public symbol of Konoha's safekeeping but a voice heard amongst the Hokage and the Council. No longer in the ranks of the Akatsuki due to becoming Hokage. ''' Personality & Behavior Eito is rather stern, calm and collected, few have seen Eito speak to anyone other than the council or he Hokage, fewer have seen him express emotion, there are seldom moments he shares with anyone and oftentimes can be seen with the members of Root rather than fraternising with his associates, Eito can often be seen wandering outside the village in his spare time. Despite this there are moments where Eito would offer a smile or speak casually though these occurrences are scarce in number that stories of Eito often tell of his incapability to have emotion whatsoever. Around Anbu, Root and specific associates, including that of the Hokage, Eito will speak more freely and express himself more so. Appearance Eito stands an astounding 6'3" tall, his skin colour only slightly tanned, his face evidently aged and scarring covering the entirety of his body, each sharing a tale to be told from the endless amount of missions the man had partaken in. The male's form of combat has also shaped his body into the athletic abundance of muscle, whilst spending time within Konohagakure, he often wears the usual long robe which signified importance and nobility. Yet whilst sent on missions he would wear the usual attire of the Anbu members Abilities '''Weapons Mastery: Hailing from the Fūma clan, Eito has spent most of his time mastering the various arts revolving around weaponry, despite his familiarity with genjutsu, Eito has always favoured physical combat above all, mastering a multitude of weaponry whilst still being renown for his incredible capacity to wield weapons effectively. It would be wise to fear the day Eito engages in physical combat. Shurikenjutsu: The artistry of weapons combined with ninjutsu in a rather rarely utilised form of combat is something Eito also prioritises. Proving that his efficiency in hand seals allow him to wield a weapon with 1 hand whilst forming hand seals with the other. The hybrid combination of weaponry and ninjutsu has proven quite the difficult force to handle alone and has been known to have been commended by his peers from his past and even the first Hokage. Root: Being the leader of Root, Eito is capable of summoning any of the members of Root who would follow his beck and call, willing to lay their lives for his own, though there are 2 in specific which he's seen with more often than most. The 2 have been recognised amongst Konohagakure for impressive feats themselves, each within their own right, a force most would fear to challenge directly. Blind Combat: Eito is very versatile in the fact that he has practised fighting without the sense of sight, even when blinded he's very capable of handling multiple opponents at any given time, impressive to the majority of Konohagakure as even when lacking sight, Eito does not lack skill. Sensory Shinobi: Sneaking on Eito would prove immensely difficult as to accompany his incredible battle sense, the shinobi is also a sensory type shinobi, capable of sensing nearby chakra signatures and fluctuations whilst maintaining the ability to combat conniving enemies with ease Mission/Arc items Spider Scrolls: Root has initiated an operation for the future of medical ninjutsu, handing out multiple scrolls which consist of data gathering spiders which are used to inspect the bodily condition of all shinobi to have walked through the Konoha's hospital for recovery from wounds received on missions Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Heki Category:Characters